The present invention relates to a battery and a related manufacturing method and, more particularly, a battery and a related manufacturing method which have a structure in that, even when unit cells forming the battery tentatively produces gas, the gas is enabled to be discharged outside, and also a vibration proof structure which is able to shift a natural frequency to a high frequency range.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publications No. 2001-110377, 2000-149901 and H10-261440 disclose structures in which support bodies of batteries are equipped with respective safety valves in structures where gas is supposed to be produced.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publications No. 2001-196102 and H11-40204 disclose structures adapted to monitor the temperature of internal cells for controlling the same to forestall gas production.